Shadow of Bishonen Journey Earth:Final Conflict
by Majorkami
Summary: Based off the Bishie fics by SaraiIceElf my sister. Read those first to understand what's happening. Note: not realistic
1. It starts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Earth: Final conflict, or the Dragon-people from Slayers, or the capsules from DBZ. I do own myself (majorkami) and my sister owns herself (Sarai). I borrowed her idea with her permission.  
  
Shadow of Bishonen Journey: Earth: Final Conflict  
  
"I'll teach her not to leave me out," the dragon girl said with an evil little smirk. "Sarai will be so surprised when I finally confront her little band of bishonen catchers!" The girl- almost a woman, in fact- activated her cloaking devices located in her gunmetal grey hairband and matching belt buckle. Her horn and wings dematerialized- or at least they appeared to, but hiding them was the purpose of the cloaking devices. "But first I need to 'recruit' some help." She took a portal dart from the quiver on her ankle and flung it at the wall, then stepped through the resulting portal.  
  
Sandoval had made a terrible mistake ever helping the Atavis. Now that the Mothership's engines were going into overload and no one could fix them, they had turned on him in frustration. He raced through the corridors blindly, not even pausing to ask himself where he was going, considering that every portal on the ship had been junked by the overload.  
  
He was coming to a corner, and currently only had one pursuer. Here was his chance to lose them. Sandoval turned and skrilled the Atavis twice in the midsection before it fell. 'But it won't stay down long.' he thought, 'I have to get out of here!" Perhaps he could make it to the shuttles. Hearing more Atavis on the way, he rounded the corner quickly and took off. He didn't get far.  
  
The dragon-girl heard the rapid footfalls of someone wearing dress shoes. 'Definitely not an Atavis!' the second she saw Sandoval she pounced, dragging him back into her hiding place in a second. 'Oh, I've always wanted to use this line!' she thought. "Come with me if you want to live." she whispered in the agent's ear. Then she released him. Confused, Sandoval spun around to face his assailant. She was human, or appeared to be, a brunette nearly his height. The young woman was dressed all in black, except for a grey metal belt buckle and hairband. The sleeves of her button-up silk shirt were loose enough to hide a weapon.  
  
"Well?" she whispered impatiently, stooping down to where she had pulled the cover off a maintenance hatch, "Are you coming or not?" Once both were inside the hatch, the woman sealed it. "We need to get as far away from the engines as possible, or my portal darts won't work."  
  
"I know how to get to the front of the ship." The agent replied, "Follow me." 


	2. What's going on?

A few minutes later, Sandoval asked, "So who are you?"  
  
"Probably the only person in this universe who wants you alive. My name is Majorkami, but you may call me Melissa."  
  
The girl seemed quite eager to talk, and explained her sister's bishonen journey to him. "I'm trying to track her down and scare her a bit, but first I need some help."  
  
Sandoval saw what she was getting at in a second. "You came here to catch me!"  
  
" 'Catch' is such a vulgar word for it. In your case I prefer 'recruit'. You're much more intelligent than the average bishie. I don't want to undermine that by turning you into an object."  
  
Her voice seemed to purr the last sentence, "We'd make good allies."  
  
Needles to say, he was a little sceptical. "What do I get out of this?"  
  
"For starters, you get off this ship before it blows to smithereens. And you'll be permanently out of reach of all those people who want you dead." She chuckled, "If you want, we can even and off a few of them later."  
  
Sandoval considered his dwindling options. This seemed like the best one. "Alright. I will help you." 


	3. Get off the ship!

Sandoval removed a hatch cover to reveal more corridor. "This is the farthest point from the engines. If your darts will work anywhere, it's here."  
  
Majorkami pulled out a dart and configured it for a good landing point. That's when five Atavis spilled into the opposite end of the corner.  
  
Sandoval skrilled the first one, and was surprised to see a second skrill blast hit his target at the same time. He glanced sideways to see Majorkami already firing on another target. He skrilled that one as well to make sure it went down. Ignoring the energy drain that came with using the skrills, they dropped two of the three remaining Atavis before something behind the corridor wall blew up. Sandoval was knocked off his feet as Majorkami skrilled the last Atavis.  
  
"Sandoval, are you okay?"  
  
He didn't respond with words, just touched a large piece of shrapnel stuck in his side in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, then we can take care of that."  
  
Sandoval noticed the coordinates Majorkami had programmed into the dart just before she threw it and picked him up.  
  
"Are you insane?!" he asked.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
They went through the portal, but before it closed the fifth Atavis jumped through after them as the ship went totally haywire and exploded. 


	4. I love the stars...

To his surprise, they were not falling to their deaths. They were soaring four hundred feet above the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"But how-"  
  
His question was interrupted by an ear-piercing screech. Sandoval looked down just in time to see a shrieking Atavis clawing at the air before it splashed into the ocean below.  
  
"Look at that!" Majorkami gasped. A fireball lit up against the night sky. The Mothership was gone. "So much for all those Atavis. Oh, and before you ask, I'm not completely human. I was just cloaking my wings and horn."  
  
"Explains a lot." He gazed up at the sky, and continued, " I used to look at the stars all the time when I was a kid. The Taelons never saw them as beautiful, and the Atavis don't care about anything they can't use. It's been a long time since I've been free to enjoy them."  
  
"It is a beautiful night." Majorkami responded, but Sandoval had lost consciousness. A few moments later, Majorkami set down on a tiny island. She took out a Capsule Corp. capsule full of medical supplies and got to work treating Sandoval's injury.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll feel better when you wake up."  
  
She took out a bishie ball.  
  
"This will accelerate your healing." She said, touching the bishie ball to the unconscious agent's shoulder. Agent Sandoval discorporated in a flash of light into the bishie ball.  
  
"Hey, this is kinda fun! My first catch!"  
  
She took out another portal dart.  
  
"Onward, to find Sarai! And catch more bishies!" Majorkami cackled and portalled away. 


End file.
